


12/Octubre/2018 - ¡Gracias!

by Lu_Chou



Series: Diario de Rei [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: Día 12, FICTOBER2018, Fictober, Gracias, M/M, Romantic Fluff, flores, reigisa - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lu_Chou/pseuds/Lu_Chou
Summary: Día doce del Fictober con el prompt "Flores"





	12/Octubre/2018 - ¡Gracias!

Nagisa siempre se ha caracterizado por ser muy detallista. Puede parecer que es distraído y que infinidad de detalles se le escapan, pero es todo lo contrario; incluso en su manera hiperactiva de ser se da cuenta de todo lo que le rodea y se preocupa cuando algo está mal o da su opinión cuando algo no le parece o cuando debe defender su postura. Considero que esto es admirable en él y que yo mismo he sido objeto de su interés y de múltiples detalles para demostrar que me ama.

Por el contrario, yo soy analítico muy callado y pocas veces algo me hace levantar la voz o querer actuar. Admito que he tenido escasos detalles cariñosos con Nagisa; me he dado cuenta que es necesario que en ocasiones el amor se vea reflejado en momentos más palpables.

Ya antes había meditado y aceptado la importancia que Nagisa tiene en mi vida, en esta nueva vida que me ha hecho mejor persona, y es precisamente por eso que planeé algo para demostrarlo.

La otra noche, aprovechando que tenía la casa sola, lo invite a cenar. Preparé la cena, puse la mesa y esperé la llegada de mi novio. Cuando apareció, se quedó muy quieto viendo la mesa finamente arreglada y yo, totalmente ruborizado, pero con una sonrisa que aunque quisiera no podía ocultar. En mis manos sostenía un gran ramo de flores, que entre rosas, azucenas blancas y rosas junto a un par de girasoles, relucían aún bajo la tenue luz de mi sala.

Me acerqué despacio a él para darle el ramo, me agaché para darle un beso y susurrarle un muy sentido “Gracias”.

Los ojos de Nagisa se tornaron acuosos y me abrazó con fuerzas. Sabía que él había entendido el motive de mi detalle y que en ese agradecimiento iba implícito un “te amo”. Uno incondicional.


End file.
